


rest my beating heart

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Justice League: War - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Among the stardust, they were never meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tryna ease my way into this ship

_Harsh words, spoken promises, a cry of faith and a leap of trust._

"You won't do that again," Hal gripes, arms twisted in a fighting stance, the familiar pull of the ring at his heart.

Batman only smirks. Turns away. "Unless I want to."

_He's a beacon of emerald light, a glowing hero in a mask, to recklessly whirl around the rings and whorls of outer space. He's a dark entity, slipping between shadows, waiting for the perfect strike, playing on fear like a careful piano of delicate rotating keys._

"My name is Bruce Wayne." Clean-cut lines, inky hair, and clear blue eyes of weathered life.

_They find solace in each other. Like the sun finds the moon, like the light finds the dark, they find each other in bruised arguments and rough kisses._

"Guy's crazier than I am," Green Lantern chuckles, shaking his head, and leaves to fight the fight. He thinks of clean-cut lines, inky hair, and clear blue eyes of weathered life.

_But at the end of the night, there's a pocket of mind and space and time where they pull each other closer. Thinks of what they mean to each other and the beauty of one another. A gentle meeting of souls, no matter light or dark. Just an entanglement of breathing bodies. Serenity._

 


End file.
